


Loki Soulmate - Safe

by PossessedJoker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessedJoker/pseuds/PossessedJoker
Summary: Loki lost hope long ago that he had a soulmate, after all why would a monster have a soulmate?Y/N had too much pain to have hope for a soulmate, after all she was a captive.Soulmate AU where what you write on your skin appears on the skin of your soulmate once you reach 18.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Life can be cruel, unnecessarily harsh and cold, Loki knew this. He truly believed that he deserved a break, a break from the torture and daily routine in his dismal cell. Staring at the ceiling lifelessly, he ignored Thor's words, his mothers words, he ignored the world. After so much pain, after so much betrayal and anarchy, he was done. He remembers being a naïve child, so much hope that he could live up to his brother, that he could be special, that he could impress his father. None of that compared to his naïve thoughts about his soulmate. He used to think of it in his mothers garden, a wide smile on his face as he wrote small phrases on his arm, little notes and praying for them to be answered. His smile diminished over the decades, the centuries without reply, the black ink fading and turning his soul cold. He never got a reply, not like Thor did. After learning of his true heritage, his true curse, it suddenly made sense to him. A monster such as him couldn't have a soulmate, he would never get a reply because there was nobody who could love a frost giant. 

After a thousand years without a soulmate, the little naïve boy died and was replaced with a cold replica. 

Y/N never had hope of finding her soulmate, a lifetime of being told she was nothing left no room for hope in her heart. She thought about it often, dreamt about it when the night was partially rough, using the idea of a soulmate to shield her mind from her reality, but she knew it was just a dream, a coping mechanism for the pain. The men still came daily, taking her to the nightmare room and doing their experiments. Her fantasy never saved her from the torture. 

Moving into the Avengers tower, Thor had hoped it would help Loki, redeem him and bring back the kind boy he used to be, it didn't. Loki despised living in the tower, having to watch the Avengers with their soulmates, happy. He couldn't take it. Most days, he would stay in the corner and read, he'd block out the nasty comments from Tony and the encouragements from Thor. He'd snarl and retreat to his room when they asked if he had a soulmate, when they write on each other's arms, when they would giggle and thank god for having met their match. He couldn't take much more of it.

Y/N had just been thrown back into her room, her cage, her body aching and bleeding. Her captors, HYDRA, had celebrated her 18th birthday with more extensive testing, pushing her powers to the limits and breaking her further for their own curiosity. They had mocked her, wished her a happy birthday, waved a pen in her face before snatching it away and tossing her into the cell. She knew what they were doing, they were trying to tease her over the fact she could not reach out to her soulmate now that she was of age. It wouldn't work, their teasing failed, she didn't have the hope to begin with. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * indicates when the characters are writing on their arms to each other

On her 23rd birthday she lay in the fetal position on the stone floor, her body rocked with violent shaking as she cried. She couldn't take it anymore. The experiments were growing more intense, her power developing at a massive rate and it was scaring her. Was she losing her humanity? 

She could control the elements, bend them to her will, turn nature into a disaster. Recently, the scientists had her crushing test subjects using the mud and earth, forcing her to use her once beautiful powers to kill. 

As she was slowly giving up the will to live, her days and nights plagued with terror, she did the one thing she didn't thing she would ever do. She wrote on her arm.

Conjuring a small glob of mud, her shaky fingers dabbed into it before dragging it across her arm painfully slowly. Tears fell from her eyes as she wrote the best she could with the poor ink substitute.

*Hello?* 

This was her last chance, the only thing she could think of, to turn to fantasies and dreams to free her. 

Loki was silently glaring at the Avengers as they spoke and laughed together when a strange tingling feeling in his wrist caused him to scratch it. When the feeling wouldn't go away, he looked down at it with a frown only to freeze, his breathing stopping and his eye going wide as letters slowly appeared on his arm.

He must have made a sound of shock, or disbelief, as all the Avengers stopped talking, looking at him in confusion as Thor questioned what was wrong. He didn't answer him, he couldn't even if he wanted to. His ears were ringing and his eyes watering as he clutched his wrist delicately, a finger shakily tracing the letters as if they may disappear. 

Within one second and the next, Loki had snapped out of his trance, leaping from the chair and darting around the room. He continued to ignore the questions thrown his way as he wildly searched for a pen.

"Brother, calm down, what is it?" Thor stopped him, hands on his shoulders to keep him steady as Loki frantically looked around trying to escape his brothers grasp. 

"A pen." Loki only managed to gasp, he didn't think to use his magic in his panicked and rushed state.

"Brother?"

"I NEED A PEN!" Shoving Thor away, he ran out of the room to his own, breathing a sigh of relief as he finally found a pen sitting idly on his desk. 

*Hello*

He was breathing heavily, his writing shaky and messy as he sat on his bed, his eyes not leaving the ink as he waited. He felt when Thor entered the room, he could tell the moment Thor realised what he was looking at due to the loud gasp of surprise and the congratulations that soon followed. He didn't care about any of that, he just needed his soulmate to reply. He needed confirmation that this was real, that his soulmate was real, that he actually had one. 

It was a long, tense few minutes until he got a reply and the words caused his breath to catch in his throat, *please help me.*


	3. Chapter 3

A small smile tugged at Y/N's chapped lips, hope slowly blossoming in her weary eyes as she cried softly, stroking her arm lovingly. She had just told her soulmate that HYDRA had her captive, she was about to ask their name when the sound of the lock on her cell being opened caused her head to snap up. Frantically pulling her sleeve down, she hid the mud and the letters, she couldn't let them know. 

It had been hours since Loki had heard from his soulmate, he was terrified and pacing the room as the Avengers hacked into multiple HYDRA databases, looking for any sign. If he wasn't so scared and distracted, he would have been shocked at the willingness they showed to help him. 

He had tried writing back multiple times but received no reply each time. Thor was the one who made him stop his frantic writing, showing his intelligence by pointing out that if his soulmate was a captive then they may need to hide the lettering and he should wait to hear from them first. He almost sobbed at the realisation, but quickly stopped his writing, agreeing that Thor had a point. Another thing he would have laughed at had he been in the right frame of mind.

"There's only one active base with alive captives, whoever they are must be there." Steve had barely finished when Loki disappeared in a flash of green light.

By the time she was thrown back in her cell, Y/N didn't have the energy to conjure any mud, instead slumping half conscious on the unforgiving ground as she whimpered and wished for her soulmate to find her.

She didn't look up as the sound of gunfire and screaming filled the base, she didn't care. She could barely keep her eyes open, her head lolling against the floor as she breathed roughly. She had no idea how long the screaming continued for until the silence took over followed by rapid footsteps.

At the sound of her cell unlocking, she tried and failed to scuttle backwards, instead a weak whimper leaving her as she closed her eyes and waited for the scientists to come back for her. Whoever was at the door must have heard her pitiful sound as the unlocking sounds stopped and immediately the steel door was yanked off its hinges, flying into the wall with a loud bang.

"Darling." Her heart beat slightly faster at the pleasant voice, her eyes fluttering as she tried to force her eyelids open. 

"Darling? It's okay, you'll be okay." The rapid footsteps approached her at an alarming rate before gentle hands rested on her broken body. 

Loki frowned, worry coating his features as he took in his bruised soulmate. He was scared she would fall apart under his gentle touch, his magic flowing through her as he desperately tried to help her in anyway he could. 

The pain in her body was slowly replaced by a chilling, numbing sensation. She knew her injuries were still there, but she couldn't feel them. Pulling her eyes open, she glanced up into the worried green eyes in front of her, the biggest smile she could muster pulling at her cheeks. 

Coughing roughly, she managed to speak quietly, "you're here."

"I'm here, darling, and I'm not leaving."

His soft, reassuring words, the magic flowing into her and the bliss of her soulmate made her relax, her body slowly fading into unconsciousness as he held her in his lap.

She was safe. He was here.


End file.
